1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for depositing a layer of polycrystalline silicon on a carbon tape, of the type comprising a crucible containing a bath of molten silicon, a carbon tape at least partially immersed in the bath and passing lengthwise and vertically through the equilibrium surface of the bath, and means for progressively moving the tape vertically upwards, so as to deposit said layer on the sides of the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known device of this type, described in French Pat. No. 2,386,359, The bottom of the crucible comprises a narrow opening through which the tape enters the bath and moves through it vertically upwards.
This device has a disadvantage. It is found that the thickness of the layer of silicon deposited on the sides of the tape rapidly decreases towards the two lateral edges of the tape. It results from this that the deposited layer of silicon features along these two lateral edges respective lateral strips in which the physical characteristics are degraded relative to those of the median part of the layer. These lateral strips are virtually unusable, in particular for the manufacture of solar cells.
The objective of the present invention is to overcome this disadvantage.